Those words
by June.Louise
Summary: Summer and Seth are having an important talk. One shot.


_So, here's a little story about Summer and Seth sometime after the dearly beloved. _

Summer knocked at the door to the Cohen's house. Sandy was the one to open and he wasn't surprised to see that it was Summer.

"Hi Sandy! Is Seth around?"

"I'm sorry, you just missed him. He went down to the beach. If you go now you'll probably keep up with him."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I better get going if I want to reach him."

"Yeah, nice to see you again."

"You too. Bye."

Summer walked with fast steps the path down to the beach. She saw Seth in the distance, but knew that he wouldn't hear her if she called his name. So she started to run. To talk to Seth now was very important and the fact that he was going to the beach scared her a bit.

"Cohen!" Seth turned around and saw Summer run against him. He had never seen Summer run before and she was just as beautiful as always. Her hair blew in the wind and her skirt was tagged round her body. He wondered why she was running, but when he stopped he could tell that it wasn't anything life threatening.

"Hey Sum!" he gave her a kiss and took her hand. It was worm and fitted perfectly in his. His eyes searched her face and she gave him a smile, which he responded. "So, why were you running after me down here?" His voice wasn't serious, but her look turned that way.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Oh, that can't be a good thing." Summer rolled her eyes, but quickly returned to the serious look.

"Listen, Cohen, I know you're having a hard time right now with your mum and your grandfather's death and Trey and everything."

"Hey, I'm not the only one." Seth interrupted her and took her face in his hands.

"That's not the point, Cohen. I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"I know that you are, Summer, and I'm thankful for that. You've helped me a lot lately. I'm lucky that I've got you."

Seth placed a sweet kiss on her lips and she gave him a smile.

"Seth Cohen, you talk too much. Please let me finish and say what I want to say." Summer laughed.

"Right, sorry. I'm listening, continue."

"Okay, we've been together for pretty long now and I really care a lot for you." Seth smiled, but didn't interrupt her. "I've never been good with talking about feelings, but I think that it's important for us to talk to each other and tell each other stuff, whatever it is."

"I agree, it's important in a relationship to talk."

"Do you feel that you can talk to me?"

"Summer, I know that I can talk to you about everything. And I want you to feel the same about me. I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to me right now because of everything that's happened."

"I'm no..."

"I know you feel like you can't really talk to Marissa now and she's your best friend. Summer, the fact that everything in my life isn't the way it's suppose to be right now doesn't mean that you can't talk to me, I want you to. You are the only thing in my life that makes me happy right now. You're making me really happy, you know."

Summer gave him a shyly smile.

"I know I can talk to you, that's why I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

"You see, I want us to be honest with each other and there's something I haven't been honest about."

Summer saw the expression on Seth's face as she spoke.

"It's okay Seth, there's nothing bad. At least I hope it's not."

"Good, because you were scaring me a little." Summer grabbled his hand.

"The thing I want you to know Seth is that I...I love you." With those words Seth's froze. He was both happy and surprised. He sure hadn't expected her to say that and he didn't know how to react. Summer saw the expression on his face and let go of his hand. This wasn't what she had been hoping for. She wondered what he was feeling right now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that, not under this circumstances. I'm sorry."

Summer turned to leave with the cry in her throat. What had she been thinking? How could she do that to him? Now she had ruined everything. She felt her eyes fill with tears and as she started to walk away with fast steps they slid down her cheeks.

"Summer! Wait!"

Seth had no idea why he had reacted the way he had. That must have hurt her. He ran the steps she had been taken and turned her around. When he saw the tears he felt so bad for causing them.

"Oh Summer, I'm so sorry." He said as he took her into his arms and kissed her hair. He held her and rubbed her back as she began to sub into his chest. Seth didn't say anything, he let her calm down.

After a while the sobbing ended. Summer had her head lightly pushed against his chest. He was so worm and cosy and she never wanted to be anywhere else that in his arms. Seth pulled her away and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Seth could see that she was embarrassed as she looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"Hey, you're not the one who's sorry. Sum, I'm so sorry for my reaction. I guess I wasn't prepared to hear you say that. I understand that you're upset and I'm so sorry." Seth knew that Summer had a hard time of trusting people and to say I love you was a huge thing to her. Summer began to sob again and Seth took her in his arms.

"It's okay, Sum." Seth said as he stroke her hair. She calmed down surprisingly fast and Seth pulled her away to look into her eyes.

"I love you too. I love you so much, Summer." That put a smile on her face and they began to kiss. As they pulled away to breath Seth asked.

"You want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Summer answered as Seth took her hand in his. She looked at him; he was so cute and he was always, always able to make her smile.

"What?" He said as he noticed her stirring at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and how adorable you are and..." She didn't finish the sentence and looked away.

"Summer? Please tell me. You said yourself that it's important that we tell each other stuff. What's wrong?"

"Summer took a deep breath and Seth could see that it wasn't easy for her. he squeezed her hand and they sat down in the sand. He made her sit in his lap and she rested her back at Seth's chest.

"Sum?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me, I can see it's something."

"Okay, but it's not a big deal."

"Tell me anyway." Seth said and started to play with her hair.

"You probably wonder why I got so upset before." Summer started. Seth didn't answer; he just sat there waiting for her to continue

"I was just so afraid to tell you and when you didn't say anything and I saw the expression on your face and I thought you maybe were planning to, you know."

"Sum! Did you think I was gonna leave?" Seth wanted to kick himself for letting her believe theta. "Did you?"

"Alright, I did. Okay Seth, I did." The last words were more of a whisper. Seth had no idea what to do. How could he have made her doubt at him like that?

"Summer, listen to me. I made a mistake when I left last summer. I lost you, but as lucky as I am you gave me a second chance. I would never destroy that; I would never leave what we have. Okay? I could never leave you because I love you and you're the biggest reason in the world for me to stay." Summer smiled, but more on the inside, it wasn't a smile that Seth could see.

"I'm sorry for doubting on you, but I just got so scared when you were going to the beach. And I guess that I was afraid to tell you because when you left last summer we were happy. I was happy with you and I didn't expect you to leave. When I read the letter I got so angry t you but mostly at myself. I got so insecure of what we had. For me you meant so much but I was afraid that what we had didn't mean that much after all. Seth, I cried over you, I missed you more than I thought was possible. You really broke my heart."

Those words were like a knife sticking in his heart for Seth. He didn't know that she felt that way. He thought she got over him when she started to date Zach.

"I'm sorry. I mean I know that I hurt you, but I thought you moved on with Zach."

"I tried to! When you got back Seth there was nothing I wanted mire than to run to you and hug you and for everything go be as they were. But I didn't want you to get away with it. I didn't want to get hurt again. I was so angry at you for making me care so much."

There was a long pause.

"It's really breaks my heart to hear all those things and know that i caused you the pain, sum. But I think it'd good that we finally talk about it and you tell me ho you feel." Summer knew he was right.

"Yeah, me too. And if I'm mad at you now it's because of what you did then and the pain is what I felt then. I'm not mad at you, you know, now."

"It's okay, Summer."

"Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you mad at me? I mean when you got back I treated you like air and I was with Zach."

"I admit that I was a little angry at you; for getting over me so fast. When I was gone all I thought about was you. To see you with Zach, it was just so hard to see you with someone else and know that I had made the biggest mistake ever. I wanted you back but you seemed happy with him so I started to hang out with Alex, but she wasn't you. No one's like you Summer." Summer smiled and turned to face him.

"No one's like you either." She sad and kissed him. He quickly deepened it.

"I love you and I always s want to be with you, Cohen."

"I love you too. And I'm never gonna leave you. You're my everything.


End file.
